The Mistletoe that Failed
by Kimmy Malfoy
Summary: A Little Christmas story.. JC


"Kathryn!" Chakotay called as he saw he walking down the corridor toward the mess hall. She turned on one heel and spun in an uncharacteristically silly and laughable ballerina way.   
"Yes Commander?" she raised her eyebrows as she spoke.  
"Are you going to be joining everyone for the party to celebrate Christmas?" he quickened his pace to catch up with her. She was incredibly cheerful as of late, and he attributed it to Christmas, but secretly hoped it was because they had begun having breakfast together, not just dinner anymore. He hoped she was happy because she was with him. He knew that was to forward of Kathryn, she was more reserved than that, at least normally. She hummed "Silver Bells" as they walked down the corridor. "Kathryn?" he asked  
"Oh, yes I'll be there." She paused " Chakotay? Have you noticed anything strange about me lately?"  
"Define strange" They both smiled and Kathryn's knees felt weak when he flashed his gorgeous smile, dimples and all at her. She laughed a little and replied:  
"You know, different. Some ensigns down in engineering were saying that I've been acting a bit more 'bubbly and much nicer'… what do you think?"  
"Well to be honest, you have been acting a bit more frivolous, but I thought it was because it was Christmas time."  
"That must be it," she thought to herself ' I can't believe what has gotten into me, shouldn't I be sad that Mark and I are no longer engaged?'   
" Or maybe…" her first officer's voice broke her train of thought " You need to lay off the coffee, Captain" They laughed as they walked into the mess hall and sat side by side next to B'Elanna and Tom.   
*****  
Later that evening as the crowd in the mess hall was winding down, the Captain and Commander decided that it was time to call it a night. They left together and Tom and B'Elanna who had decided to leave as well could hear their "goodnights". Once they were alone B'Elanna found the urge to talk. "Hey, Tom, did you notice the Captain and Chakotay tonight?"   
"Yeah, the Captain really needs to lay off the coffee."  
"That's not what I meant… I meant that the Captain kept touching him. First she'd touch his hand, or his leg or his chest. He wasn't any better, he kept grinning like a fool every time she made a comment."  
" Maybe they're both in a good mood, it's rare, enjoy it B'E"   
"Tom…"  
"It's been four years, I've given up hope"  
"Maybe you're right, lets get some sleep"  
The doors shut behind them as they went into Tom's quarters.   
*****   
'Damn, what the hell was I thinking' Kathryn thought as she entered her quarters. She had been all over Chakotay and she had no idea why. Normally she was able to restrain herself, to keep her hands from travelling up his chest and hands. She just couldn't do it today and it was driving her nuts. Why couldn't she just control her feelings? Was it because she had loved him all along and was just using Mark as an excuse not to be involved with him? And now that she was free of Mark, she was giddy as a schoolgirl every time she saw him. God she loved him so much it hurt, but she was just to damn cowardly to tell him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Tom, wake up!" B'Elanna shook the sleeping for next to her. Groggily he opened his eyes.   
"What?"   
"I've figured out how to get the Captain and Commander together" he sat bolt upright as she told him all about her elaborate scheme.   
*****  
Three Days Later  
*****  
"Are you almost ready Captain?" B'Elanna called. They were getting dressed for the party and as part of the plan the two of them were to spend "bonding" time together. The Captain had helped B'Elanna fix her hair into an elaborate style. It was curled in tight spirals and pinned up with red flowers interwoven to match her burgundy dress. They had spent time laughing and joking, talking about Tom, Neelix, Harry, and of course Chakotay.   
"Coming B'Elanna, and for God's sake, call me Kathryn."  
" Okay, Kathryn" She heard laughter as the captain emerged from the washroom. Just like B'Elanna she wore a floor length gown. Only Kathryn's was slightly different and a bit more elaborate. Her navy blue gown kissed the floor as the one- shouldered gown flowed behind her.   
"Well?" Her hair was curled and twisted atop her head in an exquisite bun with two pieces gracing her face on each side. Her diamond choker sparkled in the low lighting. Its multiple layers were beautiful and a small sapphire lay just above her color bone. B'Elanna was a little jealous, but after all it was the captain's night to look beautiful, so gorgeous in fact that she was sure to catch the eye of her favorite person on the ship.   
They exited and made their way to the party. Everything was in order.   
*****  
As they entered the holodeck, Kathryn was caught up in the Christmas spirit. The "Carol of the Bells" swirled around her as she entered. Everyone looked beautiful, the Delany sisters were dressed in pink and purple dresses, and even Seven of Nine was there. Her eyes scanned the room for a familiar face, one she had expected to see. She turned away a bit disappointed, but as she turned a smiling face greeted her.   
" Kathryn, you look exquisite" Chakotay's eyes moved from her hair to her neck and down along the lines of her dress. She smiled; he didn't look too bad either.  
"You look rather handsome too, Mr. Chakotay" He kissed her gloved hand as he escorted her to the table.   
"Your table milady…" She flashed him a smile as they sat down and began to enjoy their dinner.   
*****  
The music changed from Christmas carols to waltzes about halfway through the party. Tom and B'Elanna began to dance, as did Neelix and Samantha Wildman, and Harry and Seven. Little Naomi was busy cavorting around holding a rather obnoxious piece of mistletoe, and she struck at random couples such as Tom and B'Elanna when she felt the time was appropriate. The only problem with her part of the plan was that one couple was not on the dance floor, the one that needed to be. They were sitting in a corner or the room, oblivious of the mistletoe caper occurring around them. Naomi stuffed the plant into her pocket and approached the two CO's.   
" Captain and Commander, do you wanna dance with me?"  
They exchanged a smile and a glance. "Sure sweetie" replied the Captain. Now all she had to do was make sure that they were alone for a dance so she could strike.   
*****  
The music filled her ears as Chakotay took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The waltz was beautiful, and she put her arm around his waist after he had placed Naomi on his toes in between them. It was the cutest moment to Kathryn, she watched Naomi move in time with Chakotay, just like father and daughter. She smiled and looked at him, he caught her gaze and she blushed and he smiled at her.   
Naomi moved away from Chakotay's feet when the music stopped and stood by the Captain and Commander as they stared at each other. Each one lost in each other's eyes.  
******  
Kathryn noticed the music stopped and she and Chakotay had stopped moving. He was staring into her eyes and she into his. She whispered " Chakotay, I think that I know why I have been acting so strange"  
"Why?"  
"I'm free of Mark and since then I have been able to realize that I love you with all my heart"  
" And Kathryn, I love you, I have since I met you…" She leaned up, and he leaned down and their lips met in a tender but passionate kiss as the whole room went silent. Naomi, Sam, Neelix, Tom, B'Elanna and Harry started clapping and soon the whole room joined in. Kathryn blushed ten shades of red and Chakotay's ears turned pink. With ridiculous smiles emblazoned on their faces they turned to face their comrades who had started singing "The Twelve Days of Christmas". As Chakotay put his arm around Kathryn and she laid her head upon his shoulder he smiled. Finally she was free, and she was his.   
Naomi smiled and looked at the mistletoe in her hand. She smiled and whispered: "Well, I guess they didn't need you after all Mr. Mistletoe. They did it all by themselves." She dropped the mistletoe on the floor and went over to Chakotay who scooped her in his arms, as they sung carols well into the night.   
  
  
Merry Christmas Everyone! 


End file.
